Shinji Yoshikune
Shinji Yoshikune(シンジよし''Yoshikune Shinji'')is the Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13, he save to Takeshi Sawada of a hollow and to see the young potential decided to recommend him to train in shino academy. 'Appearance' Standing at 5'11" and weighing 165 pounds, Shinji appears no taller than any average male. The shinigami keeps his light brown hair cut just shy of his shoulders and allows it to grow in its own natural direction (slightly outward). His face is elongated and kept clean shaven. He has piercing brown eyes, which have been known to soothe pure souls and to frighten the immoral souls. While wearing his shinigami attire, he appears to be slender and flexible; however, underneath his clothes lies a muscularly built body. His body contains minimal scars due to his ingenious ways of escaping most fights. Although the balanced shinigami believes that the body is perfect in its untainted form, he has the Japanese symbol Gi (rectitude) tattooed on the back of his left hand. This symbol serves as a reminder to take the righteous path, even when it is the most difficult one. 'Personality' Shinji is a kind individual and looks over his captain’s duties as well as his division members and former division members. He has a strong sense of honor, will defend his allies with his life and will never place them in harm’s way. It is because of this however that he often breaks protocols and rules in order to protect his allies. He does have a deathly serious side to him due to his training in the stealth forces and those missions especially dealing with assassinations and death. Even though he is kind he would not hesitate to kill anyone as long as it does not come into conflict with his sense of honor. 'History' Captain Shinji of the 9nd squad and was born and raised in the West Rukon District and part of a lesser and poor family. However even as a child Shin Shinji exhibited huge amounts of talent as a Soul Reaper. Shin over the years developed his skills and was discovered by Soul Reapers patrolling the West Rukon District. They identified him by the uncanny amount of spiritual energy leaking out of his body. Immediately an investigation was thrust upon him until they determined he was indeed useful to the 13 Court Guard Squads. Admitted immediately Shinji trained for less than a year before being accepted early into the 9nd Squad. He immediately shot through the ranks until he eventually arrived at the seat of captain and head of the 9th Division after the retirement of the former captain and head 9th Squad. 'Powers and Abilities' Inmense Spiritual Power: As Captain Shinigami, Shinji has an incredible reiatsu. His reiatsu has shown the ability to nullify weaker attacks and weaken stronger-level attacks, a testament to his power. he has far more spiritual energy than his body can contain safe to say he possesses an overwhelming amount of spirit power, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks, Shinji's power is so immense that he could defeat all of the other captains upon his defection without releasing his zanpakutō Often, He is powerful enough to kill, a Vasto Lorde arrancar; using nothing but sheer reiatsu ,he wears a limiter for his reiatsu, that brings his reiatsu down to the level of his current seat in Soul Society. Expert Zanjutsu Specialist: Shinji is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks, he can quickly change his attack patterns from slash to pierce, and from offense to defense. Shinji is an accomplished swordsman has great skill in Zanjutsu, using it exclusively as his method of combat, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō and take out multiple opponents. Niken Techniques *'Goko Juji:' (Shadow-Light Cross) Shinjicrosses the two kodachi and moves them outwards in a scissor-like cut. *'Jissen Kenbu:' (Actual-Battle Sword-Dance) Combo attack using "Ryusui no Ugoki" to flow around the enemy, confusing them. Hoki will then strike from various points, slashing them with his kodachi, before deciding to end it with "Kaiten Kenbu". *'Kaiten Kenbu': ("Spiral Sword Dance" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword") It involves Shinji rapidly spinning around three times, while holding the kodachi backhand, to slash the opponent thrice in an instant. Shinji usually uses this attack after disorienting the opponent with Ryusui no Ugoki. *'Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren': ("Spinning-Heavenly Sword-Dance Six-Series" or "The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword Six Successions") The attack involves Shinji gripping his kodachi backhand, then slashing the opponent six times in rapid succession, from both sides (it relies on confusing the opponent on the direction from which each subsequent strike is going to come). It's basically Kaiten Kenbu but done with two kodachi. *'Onmyo Hasshi:' (Dusk to Dawn Strike) Shinji throws both kodachi at the opponent, hitting the end of the first one with the second one for an extra boost. The second kodachi is hidden directly behind the first. So the opponent would only see one kodachi heading for them in their line of sight. *'Onmyo Kosa:' (Yin-Yang Cross) Shinji blocks an enemies striking weapon with one kodachi, then strikes it with the second kodachi, thrusting the first one through. *'Ryusui no Ugoki': (Flowing-Water Movement) This is moving technique where Hoki moves around fast and silently. Confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion & continuously changing speed. High Intellect: Shinji's knowledge is perhaps his greatest weapon Despite his easy going and care free attitude He possesses great instincts and intuition in battle able to come up with effective strategies in the battle and is able to manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. and will analyze his opponent's skills and abilities in order to devise a winning strategy. Kido Expert:Shinji often uses kido as a long-range weapon. With his intellect, he creates sometimes creates ingenious combinations of kido for maximum effect.He has also been shown using binding spells and has demonstrated tremendous power when using high-level Hado without incantation. Flash Steps Master: '''As captain of the 9th Division, shinji shows impressive skill in the art of shunpo he skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies.. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Shinji is in the vicinity. It is speculated that he uses a new class of flash step '''reverse slipstream. This allows him to move fast enough to evade close-range killing blow by a releasing arrancar-level opponent. Reverse Slipstream '– Adapted from the technique that Shiji introduced to the 5h division, Reverse Slipstream is a more of an individual attack maneuver compared to its team/movement-based cousin still housed within the division of assassins. If a target attempts a flash step or any other enhanced mode of travel, the user can enter their slipstream and travel at the same speed to the same relative location at a fraction of the cost. Instead of the user bringing people into their own wake, Reverse Slipstream allows the 5rd divisioner to force themselves into the reiatsu patterns of others by expending a percentage of their own reiatsu based on relative hohou stat. Free against those weaker, 1% against those of relative strength and 2% against those of at least 2 times higher. 'Zanpakutō Setsudanki(Cutter). Shinji's zanpakuto is sealed in the form of a normal katana with a blue hilt and black sheath, as well as a rectangular gold guard. Shinji wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. 'Shikai Release:'Setsudanki is released by the phrase (刈り殺す,Reap & kill) Once the shikai command is release, the katana of his hand changed into a long scythe. The scythe change color into a red color and releasing a cold thirst aura around the wielder. 'Shikai Special Abilities:'Absolute control over the shadows. The ability grants Shiji absolute control of any shadow, making Shinji able to control and manipulate objects. This grants him the ability to alter reality itself (he is not able to control / manipulate living objects). This ability was never mastered and probably never will be (total mastery would mean Shinji could also control / manipulate living objects)Being a scythe engulf by shadows this blade needs to cut a shadow in able to be effective. The frightening part about the shikai is that nothing can stop the shadow blade from slicing his enemy in half, however when there are no shadows present (darkness doesn’t count as shadow) there is nothing to cut (also if his enemy hides within another shadow the shadow of the other object is damaged instead of the enemy).